Thanos vs the Bad Wolf
by ConlonKeith
Summary: Many of you know of the arrogance of Thanos's arrogance due to him with the assistance of the Infinity Stones allowing him to be the most powerfulest being of the U.S. Marvel franchise Universe. And the upcoming mini two part movie series called the Infinity Wars. Well I thought what if a extremely powerful Cosmic Entity from Doctor Who got involved in the conflict in order to tea.


I don't own either Doctor Who nor U. S. Marvel universes including there characters but simply using them for my own story idea. Many of you know of the arrogance of Thanos's arrogance due to him with the assistance of the Infinity Stones allowing him to be the most powerfulest being of the U.S. Marvel franchise Universe. And the upcoming mini two part movie series called the Infinity Wars. Well I thought what if a extremely powerful Cosmic Entity from Doctor Who got involved in the conflict in order to teach Thanos some much needed lessons in humility. I had two make a few changes to the Bad wolf's rank for I had just found out that I was slightly mistaken it appears that the Time Vortex isn't the most powerfulest force in the Omniverse that belongs to a particular machine called "the Glory." A device at the spectrum's focal point that maintained the structure of the omniverse as long as there was a living consciousness to direct it. It appears that it was designed by a race similar to the Time Lords but of a more Omniversal rank called the Time Guardians. So forgive me that I have two tweak this story according to this new info.

 **Thanos vs. the Bad Wolf** (Half from Thanos's point of view and half from the point of view of the reader.)

Thanos the Infinity Stone/Gauntlet weilding mad Titan was on his way to p ersonally handle the interferance/resistance that UNIT, SHIELD, Avengers, Torchwood, and the Time Lord called The Doctor was providing his cosmic armies (Chituari, Cybermen, Daleks, Rhutan, Kree, Skrulls, and etc.)

When to his surprise the Artificial Intelligence in his head command base's super computer system. Spoke up "Master, we have a unexpected incoming wormhole." Thanos replied shut down the in coming wormhole or otherwise deny it cosmic access to the base."

After attempting to do as ordered with its link to the Infinity Stones through the Infinity Gauntlet the Super computer responded "Master the Mysterious intruder seems to have somehow cosmically overridden the cosmic orders that I gave to the wormhole using the Infinity Stones." Thanos responded "Master I ran a bio-scan on the Intruder and whoever it is seems to be a human who through cosmic mutation of the highest order involving the X gene seems to be cosmically inseperatable with a strange cosmic power that seems to outrank even all of the Infinity Stones."

Thanos with anger demanded "who are you? And how dare you intrude on my domain. Don't you realize who you are intruding upon and angering. I could with the Infinity Stones crush you like the flea that you are." While recklessy attaking with a blast from the Infinity Stones.

The Intruder simply blocked and absorbed the energy from the Infinity Stones for extra energy. While answering Thano's questions with "I know who you are Thanos Mad Titan/ Dark Lord and I am the Bad Wolf. I have contributed in the creation of the stars, universes, and the multiverses across the cosmos/omniverse. Plus I am one of the guardians and users of "the Glory" alongside the Race called the Time Guardians. And I have made even these Infinity Stones at the beginning of the U. S. Marvel Multi/Universe. I even control life and death including evolution itself. As such I have writtedn my name in the stars and these Infinity Stones that you desire to try to use in attempting to destroy all life from the universe."

Thanos attempts to do a series of jabs on the intruder's joints while focusing on attempting to overwhelm the oppenent with the blows and all the energy from the infinity stones. However the intruder simply either repelled/blocked or even absorbed all the blows while using her mind and cosmic authority to override Thanos's command over the Infinity Stones preparing them to turn against Thanos.

Right after the attempted blows the intruder instantly caused the Infinity Stones to age, deevolve, and paralyze Thanos while putting him in a coma without him being able to do anything about it in order to reverse the after affects. Following the fight the Intruder induced the Infinity Stones to eject themselves from the Infinity Gauntlet and float straight to the intruder. So that they can be absorbed/merged into the very being/essence of the intruder. Then the intruder simply left the area through a exiting wormhole/portal.


End file.
